The Blood Of A Mermaid Running Through My Veins
by Morine123
Summary: Bella is a mermaid and Edward is a vampire. They both know that they can't be together but is that enough to keep them apart? Told in both Edward and Bella's point of view. AU. T in case, not that bad though. ExB. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is a mermaid and Edward is a vampire. They both know that they can't be together but is that enough to keep them apart? Told in both Edward and Bella's point of view. Summary and title might change. T in case. **

**I was inspired to write this story from a monologue that my friend did at my acting camp. The monologue is from Uncle Vanya. And the title is a quote from it. When we were working the monologue (that's when you work out the monologue) we talked a little bit about mermaids and I just thought of the story. I plan on it being pretty darn short, sorry if you hate it. But if you don't, enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

EPOV

I was lying in my meadow. It was a sunny day outside, which meant that I couldn't go to school. My family and I are vampires, we can't go out in sunlight because people will find out our secret. We've lived in the small town of Forks for about two years now. I found this quiet meadow to relax. I was alone in the meadow. So I would often lay in the sun. I liked feeling the warmth. I had stone cold skin. So the warmth and the light was nice for me.

I didn't tell my family where I went. They knew that I went into the woods, but they didn't know where. And I wanted to keep it that way. It was my meadow. And I didn't want to share it with anyone.

I am a monster. I know that. I've killed people, taken their lives, and their blood. I don't really deserve that much happiness. I've got a great family that I don't deserve. They care for me so much, and they would do anything for me. I would do the same for them, I would give my life, or non-life, for them if I had to. They all found love, they each had someone else who they were with. They were all so happy. I wanted that happiness, but I knew that I could never have it. I knew that I didn't deserve it either.

So there I was, lying down on my back with my hands under my head in my meadow. It was still perfectly sunny outside. It probably wasn't even close to the night time. I usually stayed in the meadow until it got dark. Sometimes I would even come when it's dark. Sometimes I just like to, get away. But it just helps me feel more human. It makes me feel less like a monster.

BPOV

Our family just moved here. We found a nice little, well you wouldn't really call it a town. But an area with other of our kind. We're mermaids you see. It's not as great as it seems. When you think of mermaids you think of a magical kingdom where all the girls are princesses. Well wrong. There's nothing really magical about it. We just have to live underwater. I have fins and everything. Mine our blue. And we wear a cloth to cover, our upper body. Females used to not do this, but then when we started to see humans, it was just more proper to do so.

But living as a mermaid isn't really all the beautiful. We're not that different from humans. Except that we don't have legs and we can breath underwater. We can't live out of water. We can't get our fins dry. But if our upper bodies and faces were out of the water, it would be fine. But we couldn't really leave the water.

I lived with my father, Charlie. Him and my mother, Renee had me when they were just teenagers. They got married and soon got a divorce. Yes mermaids get divorced too, mermaids are NOT magical. I lived with my mother for most of my life. But then she fell in love with Phil. They got married. He traveled a lot, so they never really were able to see each other. I knew that this made my mother unhappy so I decided to move with my dad. Maybe it wasn't what I wanted, but as long as my mom was happy.

As far as school goes, it's not really normal. School is only three days a week. We learn about the history of the sea, but that's about it. We also learn about protection from dangerous creatures. But that's about it.

We're supposed to go to school, graduate, get married, and have children. That's about it. We might act like humans at times, but our life style is more like fish. I would rather be a human any day. They get to actually live their lives. But we have to spend our times going around the ocean, learning about different areas.

As far as jobs and everything goes. There are jobs. Such as taking care of the area's, like police. Making sure that everything is organized. Kind of human jobs, but under water. Some have to be different of course. Charlie is a policeman. He's pretty busy with that. I'm a lot more independent then most mermaids. Or mermen. Whatever you want to call them. I would give, _anything _to be a human. To be able to act like a normal person.

We're not supposed to go anywhere near to the surface. I mean if a human saw us, bad things could happen. But I couldn't help it. I've seen some humans, been close to them. Seeing them run along the beach. They were always laughing and smiling. They interested me so much.

But what bothered me about not being able to go to the surface, it was never really sunny underwater. It was always somewhat dark. That why I was more then happy when I found a little area. It's a long swim away from my "town". But I was able to find a little area. It was like a cave almost, but when u got out of the cave, there's a small waterfall. Outside the waterfall, there's a little pond area. And it's sunny. Sometimes I just spend some days laying out in the pond. Letting the sun take me in. It's located deep into the woods, so there are no humans. There's nobody around. It's nice, just being alone for a while.

In the cave I have a little area where I go when it's not so sunny outside. It's like a little house for me. With the cave there are some dry areas. And, nobody knows this, it's embarrassing. But on the land, dry areas, sometimes I get out of the water, and pretend that I have legs. But then my fins get too dry and I have to go back into the water. Sometimes I get out on the sunny area outside of the pond as well.

So right now I was lying in the little area of the pond. My arms were out of the water and on the ground in front of me. My fins were moving around a little in the water. My hands were playing with a little flower on the ground. The little flower was lucky, it could survive outside of the water. Then I heard leaves rustling close to me. Quickly I swam behind the waterfall. I could still see everything, but I don't know what could see me. So I waited behind the waterfall, to see what the sound was. Then I heard it come closer, and closer.

EPOV

I decided to walk around the woods a little bit. I didn't feel like running. So I just walked around at human speed. I started walking deeper into the woods. Then I smelled the most beautiful smell. It wasn't a animal's, it was far too good smelling, but it definitely wasn't a humans, it smelled better then that. My thirst was taking over me. I could feel it. I also tasted the sweet venom in my mouth. But I was able to control myself. I've been a vampires for a little less then 100 years, my control was getting good. And I just came back from a hunt. Whatever this creature was, I would control myself.

As I got closer to the beautiful smell, I started to hear a waterfall. I started to walk faster and faster. Then I saw it, it was a beautiful area. There was this little clearing area. Then there was a little pond with a small waterfall pouring into it.

It was getting darker, so it was no longer sunny, it was bright, but not sunny. So to someone's eye, I looked like a normal human. I got closer to the waterfall, and the beautiful smell intensified.

That's when I saw her. She was beautiful. She looked like she was about 17. She smelled better then anything I have ever smelled before. She was hiding behind the waterfall. Then she swam a little closer to me. Her eyes were a deep brown. For what felt like forever, our eyes connected. For that moment, I felt…complete. But then she looked away and I was slowly brought of out my trance. She was a human, I was a vampire. I was a monster. But maybe if I just talked to her, heard her voice…I took a step closer but as soon as I moved she went under the water and swam away below the waterfall. I was about to jump in and follow her, but I knew that a beautiful angel like her shouldn't be anywhere near a hideous monster like me.

So I turned away and started running back home, not able to get _her _out of my mind.

BPOV

A few moments later the movement stopped. But I still sensed that someone, or something was near me. I swam a little out of my hiding area so I could see better. That's when I saw, _him. _The most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth. I had never seen a human as beautiful as him. He wasn't in a good light, so I wasn't able to see his features too well. But his eyes were dark, almost black. Then our eyes locked for a moment. The world seemed to stop then. He was beautiful. I tore away from his eyes to look at the rest of him.

I don't think that a human ever saw me before, but I didn't care. He was too beautiful. I knew that I should have swam away before he saw me. But I just couldn't. Then he took a step forward and I got scared. So I started to swim back home. But I still couldn't get the beautiful human boy out of my mind.

**I would really love reviews as to what you all thought about the first chapter, I know that it might go a little slowly at first. But just to clear some things up. In this chapter Edward does not know that Bella is a mermaid and Bella does not know that Edward is a vampire. Just clearing that up for you. So please please please review! The more reviews, the faster an update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! I'm happy that this story isn't boring people. Let me just get this straight. THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT VERSION OF THE LITTLE MERMAID. My friend said it was, she's kind of slow (hehehe). Anyways, here is the next chapter. For the people who read my other stories, they know that I update pretty fast. Check them out if you wanna read them. Also check out "The John Story", I co-wrote it, but it's not on my account, its in my favorite stories section though. So enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

BPOV

When I got home Charlie was already asleep. So I was able to swim to my room. Our house was just a reef. We ate seafood, not fish or any meat really, but other undersea things. I went to my part of the reef and I got to my "bed". It was basically just a soft bed of underwater flowers.

I tried to fall asleep, but it was hard. I couldn't get that beautiful human out of my mind. I took a sigh, I knew that I would never be able to see him again. He was a _human _I was a mermaid, the two just didn't go well together. He was perfect, he probably had a girlfriend. He looked about my age. I wondered what his life was like. He probably went to school, like a normal person. He was probably smart, I could tell. And his body, was perfect. He looked strong, stronger then most humans. And his legs, were so perfect. They were probably the most beautiful legs that I have ever seen. Maybe I couldn't be with him but I could always dream right? And that's how I fell asleep that night, dreaming of _him. _

I woke up the next morning and Charlie was already at work. I didn't have school today. This meant that I would be able to go to my cove. So I quickly started to clean myself up and swim to the cove. I had to take a special route to get there, this way nobody would be able to see me.

As soon as I got to the cave I got out of the water. There was still a waterfall in front of me so nothing could see me. Quickly I looked at the reflection in the water. I wasn't pretty. I was actually quite the opposite of pretty. Mermaids were supposed to be pretty, they were supposed to be beautiful. But I didn't know what went wrong with me. I mean I wasn't ugly. But I definitely wasn't pretty. I ran my fingers through my wet hair. I silently hoped that the beautiful boy was there.

My fins were getting dry so I got back into the water, and I went out to the pond.

EPOV

When I got home the rest of my family was watching TV. I had two "sisters" and two "brothers." Alice and Jasper were together, and Rosalie and Emmett were together. Esme and Carlisle were my "parents." Carlisle was the one that changed me. We acted as his adopted children.

When I entered the house Alice turned to me, "Where were you?"

"I just decided to go for a run."

"Oh. You were away for a while."

"Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time."

They could tell that something was wrong. And what was wrong was I met the most beautiful creature in my existence and I was a monster. Then Emmett said, "Do you want to watch TV with us?"

I shook my head, "I'll be in my room."

Quickly I dashed upstairs to my room. I put some soothing music on and I laid down on the couch and closed me eyes. I couldn't get that beautiful girl out of my head. How I would have loved to hear her voice. What she was thinking-wait a minute, I wasn't able to hear her thoughts. That was strange. Maybe I just wasn't concentrating, that was it. I could probably hear her thoughts, I was just too taken away by her beauty.

I looked outside. I hadn't realized that the night had already passed. It was morning. This meant school. Ugh. Maybe I could just skip today…maybe if I stayed at that area long enough she would come back.

No, what was I thinking? I couldn't be near her. Why would I do that to a wonderful creature like her? But I knew that I couldn't go to school today. I would be too distracted. And I didn't want to be bothered.

So I quickly changed my clothes and went downstairs to start to head back to my meadow. When I got downstairs my siblings were already ready for school. Then Jasper said, "Where are you going?"

I didn't stop to talk to them, "I just need some time to myself to think things out."

Jasper seemed to nod his head in approval. Once I was out the door I ran as fast as I could to my meadow. When I got there I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes. It was cloudy today. Usually even during cloudy weather my meadow was sunny, but not today. I opened my eyes and I looked up at the sky. But all I could think about was that girl. Maybe she was in that pond right now. And I was so close to her.

I got up and started walking to the pond area. Then I stopped, what was I doing? But then her face came into my mind again. I started walking, I had to see her again, I had to hear her voice. At least know her name. So I kept walking.

When I got to the pond she wasn't there. I couldn't smell her and I couldn't hear her. I laid down on the ground, in a relatively shady spot and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep even though I knew I couldn't.

BPOV

When I swam out of my cave I saw him. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Maybe he was sleeping? I wonder what it would be like to sleep on the ground. Too bad I would never be able to try it. Quietly I swam over to the edge of the pond. I put my arms on the ground just like I did yesterday and I laid my head on my arms. I was just watching him sleep, at least I think he was sleeping. What else would he be doing?

He was beautiful. He was like an angel. No he was more beautiful then an angel. I would love to hear him talk. I wonder what his name was. Why was he even here? In my area? He must have traveled far just to get here. I was sure that civilization was at least a few hours away from here by foot. And no car was around him. I knew a lot about human life, more then I was supposed to.

I thought about getting up and out of the water. I just wanted to touch his face. What did he feel like? He was probably dry, but in a good way. I let out a small sigh knowing that I might never be able to touch him. But when I let out the sigh he woke up. His eyes shot open. Then he turned his head to look at me.

At first I thought that he would be angry that I was looking at him. But his face didn't seem angry, it just seemed…beautiful. He started to get up and move towards me but I got scared again and I started to swim away, but not fast, and not too far, I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

When he realized that is movement was scaring me he sat down closer to the water. I could easily reach out and touch him, but I resisted the urge. I knew that I should turn and swim away, it was never too smart to be near a human, but I didn't want to leave him, what if I never saw him again?

I realized that I was still slowly moving away that's when I first heard his beautiful voice, "Please don't leave."

I stopped moving and swam closer to him. I put my hands on the ground right next to his legs that were crossed. How I wished that I could do that. I looked down at my fins. It was a good thing that it wasn't too sunny right now because otherwise he would have been able to see my fins. But you couldn't see anything underwater, not even if you had the best eye sight ever.

I didn't really know what to say to him. But I decided to be brave, what's the worse that could happen? So I said, "What's your name?"

He said, "Edward, what's yours?"

"Bella."

EPOV

I was lying on the grass for a long while. It was almost as if I was sleeping. I let all of my senses escape me. I tried not to smell or hear or feel anything. Then I heard a small sigh that brought my out of my peaceful state. After I heard the small sigh I smelled her. Quickly I opened my eyes to look at her. She was more beautiful then I remembered.

I started to get up to move closer to her, but she moved away. I was scared that she would leave and I would never see her again, so I said, "Please, don't leave."

Then I sat down right next to the pond and crossed my legs. Then I noticed that I still couldn't hear her thoughts. But I didn't think about that. All I could think about was how beautiful she was.

The angel started to swim closer to me then she was right next to me and she put her hands on the ground. Then she said, "What's your name?" She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Edward, what's yours?"

"Bella." Bella. That was her name. Her beautiful, perfect name. Bella.

**I understand that there might be questions, like why Edward can't see Bella's fins, but please for the story's sake lets please just say that he can't. Also, no Bella does not have any powers, she can see well in the dark, but not THAT well, and she can't see as well in that dark out of water. So if there are any more questions, just ask them, and I will answer them in these A/N's. So please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster an update. :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I really do enjoy reading them. I know that this story isn't exactly scientific at all, I'm sorry for that, I am usually all into the science and everything, but this story makes that really hard. And to clear some things up, Bella can not turn into a human when her fins are out of water, or at nighttime, or whenever. Just making that clear. So Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE

EPOV

She was so beautiful. When she got closer I could see all of her flawless features. She had big, brown eyes. She had wonderful, silky brown hair. And her skin was pale white, almost as white as mine. I could only see above her neckline. I wasn't able to see the rest of her body because it was covered in the water.

Her hands were right next to my legs. She wasn't looking at my face anymore, but my legs. Then I said, "Bella's a beautiful name."

She blushed, it was the most wonderful thing that I had ever seen. Then she mumbled a small "Thank you."

I wanted to talk to her, to know everything about her. So I decided to start the conversation, "Do you live around here?"

She didn't answer me at first, "It's a little far away. What about you do you live near here?"

I nodded my head, "I live in a small town called Forks."

"Oh. I live um. In a little town right by the ocean."

"What's the name?"

She paused for a moment, she looked like she was deep in thought, "It doesn't have a name."

That was a little odd, but I'm sure that there are some small towns with no names. "Oh, so do you hike up here?"

"Um well, on the other side of the waterfall there's a little area and I just swim from there to here. It's a really long swim, but it's nice to get away sometimes. But that other area is closer to my town, so it's not that far of a walk. Just a long swim."

I nodded my head then she said, "What about you?"

"It's about a five hour walk, but I usually run and I'm a fast runner." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I could run _extremely _fast. "So it's not as long to get here. But I usually just lay in a meadow close to here. I also come to just get away sometimes."

She nodded her head, then she said, "Do you go to school?"

"Yes. Fork's has a high school. What about you?"

"Oh, I go to school, but it's different. Not like the school's that you go to."

I was a little confused by what she meant, but maybe she was home schooled or went to a boarding school. I didn't think there were any boarding schools around here, but maybe she was on vacation.

"Oh, okay."

Then she lifted up her eyes so they met mine, "What's your school like?"

I could tell that there was a lot of excitement in her eyes. It bothered me to not know what she was thinking.

"Well, school's not really that interesting. We just have different classes and lunch and everything."

"What kind of classes?"

"Well there's math, um science, history, gym, English, and then some side classes."

"That sounds so much fun?"

I was a little confused, "Don't you have those classes in your school?"

She looked down, "Well, it's not really a school. Not like yours anyways. We have history. And then we have something a little like gym, we just swim around though." She paused for a second, "Because our school is near the ocean and everything. But we don't have math or science. We have a little English, I can read a little, but not a lot. Most people who um go to my school can't read, not well at least. It's not really needed."

I was still a little confused, what kind of school didn't teach math or science? English was usually one of the most important classes. But I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by questioning her.

Then she said, "What's your favorite class?"

"Well I've always liked math, and science. But I do like to read."

"Like books?"

What else would I read, "Um yeah, books. Do you not have books in your town?"

She looked down, "No, not really. Our town is really…different."

"Oh. Do you like it there?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. But it's not really like I have any choice."

I asked, "How old are you?"

"17. How old are you?"

I paused for a second, "17 as well. But if you're 17 then in a year you can go wherever you want."

She looked down again, "No, not really. No matter where I go everything will be the same."

"Oh."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Bella was looking down at my legs again and I couldn't help but look at her beautiful face.

Then she said, "You said you run right?" I nodded my head, "Are you on any running team at your school?"

"Um no."

"Any sports?"

"Not at my school, but my family plays baseball together sometimes."

She looked really excited again, "Oh! Baseball, I've heard of that. Isn't that when you use a stick to hit a ball and then run around?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."

I wanted to know more about her, it wouldn't hurt to get to know her a little more. "Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head, "No. I live with my father. Him and my mother got a divorce a few years ago. I lived with my mother until she married Phil."

"Oh, so she asked you to move with you're dad?"

I shook my head, "No, but Phil's business made him travel a lot, so he didn't ever really get to see my mother. And she was sad. So I moved here."

"Do you like it here?"

She took a deep breath, "I would have rather lived somewhere where there was more sun. I lived in Florida with my mom."

"But that doesn't seem fair that you had to move just for your mother's sake. Especially if you don't like it here."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really think it would matter where I lived, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"Oh."

Then she said, "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

I nodded my head, "I have two brothers and two sisters, we're all adopted."

"Are you close with them?"

"Yeah. But I'm more independent then they are."

"Oh, are they all your same age?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are a year older then Alice and me."

"Oh."

BPOV

He was absolutely perfect in every single way. He played baseball. I've heard of that game before. I've never seen it, but I've heard of it. And he had siblings, I wondered what they were like. They probably had just as beautiful legs as he did. I felt comfortable talking with him. I told him about my life, something that I normally wouldn't do. But I trusted him. He was so fascinating. But he probably already had a girlfriend. How could he not? He was perfect. Absolutely positively perfect.

I tried not to give too much away about my life. It was hard because I wanted to ask so many questions. But it wouldn't seem normal for a _human _to ask those questions. I wanted to know what it was like to walk, to run. To dance. Oh dancing was probably the most fun. I asked him questions, he probably thought I was a freak. Well I am a freak. A stupid, ugly, non-human freak. How could a beautiful boy like him could want anything like me? Even if I was a human, I wouldn't be pretty enough. I wouldn't be smart enough. I wouldn't be good enough for him.

I wasn't nervous talking to him. He was so easy to talk to. I was worried that I would never see him again though, and I didn't want that. I wanted more than anything to be able to see him every second of my life.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then I realized that it was getting darker. I didn't need to go home yet, but it was getting a little cold. Edward, what a beautiful name, must have been able to see that because he said, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"The water must be cold, why don't you come out?"

"No!" I said it a little too quickly, he seemed to be a little taken back at first but quickly I said, "I mean, my clothes are on the other side of the waterfall, and as I said it's a long swim. So it wouldn't be very sensible to swim there and come all the way back."

He nodded his head in understanding. I looked up at the sky, it was getting darker, I should head back soon. I had school tomorrow and Charlie didn't like me staying out too late on school nights. Edward saw me look up to the sky, then he said, "Do you need to go home?"

I nodded my head.

He looked down, "I guess this is goodbye then." He started to get up but I wanted to see him again, I didn't want to say goodbye. I had to stop him.

"Wait!"

He stopped getting up and looked at me, how I could get lost in those beautiful eyes. "Will you come back?"

He thought for a moment, "Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes," I said it in almost a whisper, I was surprised that he could even hear it.

"Okay, I'll come back then. Tomorrow?"

I bit my lip for a second. I had school tomorrow. But I wanted to see him again. Soon. Tomorrow I wanted to see him again tomorrow, I take it back, I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to be with him forever. Just to look at him and get lost in his eyes.

Then I said, "Tomorrow night, after it's pitch black."

He nodded his head. Then he gently took my hand, and kissed it. "Until then," he said. Then he walked away until he was out of sight. I looked at the hand that he kissed. It was still tingling. His lips were cold, but soft and warm at the same time. I didn't really know what I was feeling, but possibly, it was love.

EPOV

I was sad that I had to leave her, but she had to get home. I didn't want her to get in trouble. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow night. It would be too long. As soon as I wasn't able to smell her beautiful scent anymore I started running. I ran until I reached my house. I could already hear the thoughts of my family.

They were all focusing on different things. I tried to stay out of my family's head for respect. When I got into the house I only saw Rosalie and Emmett.

I said, "Where is everyone else?"

Emmett said, "Jasper and Alice are out hunting, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme is upstairs reading I think."

"Oh, okay. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

I went upstairs to my room and I didn't even bother with music. I laid down on my couch and closed my eyes. I knew that I couldn't sleep, but I could pretend. So while I closed my eyes I let Bella's beautiful face go into my head. And I let her beautiful voice fill my ears.

I knew that she didn't have a normal life, I could see that. But that didn't matter to me. She was different. Her life style obviously didn't care too much for education but she seemed so smart. I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted her in my life. I've been on this planet for over 100 years and I never felt anything like this before. I think it was love.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Please, please, please review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that people actually like this story! I'm actually co-writing another story at the moment, so sorry if the updates aren't as urgent. But reviews would help speed them up. :D. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR

BPOV

I had a wonderful dream of Edward. We were both walking along the beach, hand in hand. We were both _walking_ on the beach. I had legs in this dream. Beautiful legs. I wasn't as tall as Edward, or as beautiful, but I was able to walk with him. And that was the dream, us walking together along the beach. It was such a peaceful dream, I never wanted to get up, but I knew that I had to.

I had school today. Oh joy. It's not even real school. We learn about the history of the sea and different sea animals. I would rather learn about different land animals. Today we were going on a field trip. There was a sunken ship in the area. It was old, about thirty years old. But we went around sunken ships often. This field trip wouldn't be much different.

Quickly I cleaned myself up and left for school. The day went extremely boring. We toured the ship, saw the different areas of the ship. It was a little fascinating. I mean, humans were on this ship. After the tour was over we all headed back home. When I got home I started preparing food for Charlie. Just as I was finished he came home.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi."

Charlie and I weren't really that close. So we didn't really talk much during dinner. I asked him about work he asked me about school. Our conversations never really changed from that. Once we were done Charlie went to his room to sleep and I did too. But I didn't sleep. I waited a few minutes until I was sure that he was asleep. Once he was, I left our house to swim to Edward.

EPOV

School came and went. After school I finished my homework within a few minutes. The night time couldn't come soon enough. My family asked me where I was going and I told them that I was going hunting. I decided that I was going to drive in my car until I got to the edge of my meadow. Once I got to the edge of the woods I got out of my car and started running.

Once I got to the waterfall I saw my beautiful angel. But she was crying. A beautiful angel like her should never cry.

BPOV

When I got to the pool area he wasn't there. I waited a few minutes. But then those few minutes turned into about an hour, maybe more, it felt like a lifetime. Maybe he wasn't coming. He probably wasn't coming. Why would he want to come all the way here for me? It was late, and it was a long walk. Why would I even ask him to do that? He probably thinks I'm crazy. He probably hates me. He probably would never come back. He probably was with his girlfriend right now. What was I thinking? I couldn't help but start crying. He wasn't coming.

EPOV

I walked, a little faster then I should have towards the water. She was at the edge of the water, playing with the little grass around the water area. She was looking down so she wasn't able to see me. She was crying so hard. I didn't know why. I wished so much that I could hear her thoughts right now.

As soon as I got to the edge of the water I sat down next to her. She was crying so hard that she still didn't see me. I didn't want to startle her but I wanted to comfort her. So gently I put my hand under her chin so that her face would lift up to meet mine. When she looked up at me her cheeks were tear stained.

I said, "Hey." In a small voice, almost a whisper.

She her sobs were getting smaller and smaller, "Edward?"

I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away from her face. Her soft skin was so smooth and warm. "Why are you crying?"

She looked down and then mumbled, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Of course I would come." I frowned for a minute, how long had she been waiting for me? "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, maybe more, maybe less, I don't really know." Bella wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were waiting so long. I am so sorry."

She was still looking down, "I guess I just over reacted. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Then I realized that she was in the water. "Aren't you cold?"

She looked up, confusion on her face, "What?"

"You must be freezing. It's almost fall."

"Oh, well um, there's no other way for me to come over here, other than swimming. And I didn't want to get my clothes wet."

"You don't have a bathing suit?"

She shook her head.

"We'll have to find a new meeting place then."

I saw a look of disappointment in her eyes, "I don't know if that will be…possible. I live really far away from here."

"I'd travel far, it doesn't matter to me."

Her eyes dove deeper in my eyes, "You'd do that? You'd do that for _me_?"

I let a small smile play across my lips, "I would do anything for you."

She smiled, the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. And she also let a small blush appear on her cheeks. She was beautiful. Her lips were a beautiful shade of red. They looked so kissable. Then I looked down at my hand it was still in her cheek, quickly I pulled it away.

"Sorry."

Then her tiny hand reached out for mine, "It's okay." She was now holding my hand in both of hers. Then she looked down at my hand, "Your hand is so cold."

I looked down, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at me, "Why are you sorry?"

I pulled my hand away from hers, it was a little embarrassing to tell you the truth. "My hands are normally cold, it's not really something that I can help."

"You don't have to be sorry for that."

Then she let out a small yawn.

"You must be tired."

She shook her head, "I'm not tired."

I let out a small chuckle, "That's what you say now."

Then I realized that she would have to _swim _all the way back to her house. And she was tired, what if something happened?I wanted to be with her all the time.

Then she said, "But I don't want to leave."

I let out a small, unnecessary sigh, "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"But that's so far away."

"But the sooner you sleep…"

"I know, the sooner I wake up. But it's still a long time."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't want to leave either."

"Then why can't we stay?"

I put my hand on her cheek, "You need your rest."

She yawned again, then she looked down, "I guess you're right. And you need your rest too. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

I let out a small laugh, I couldn't sleep, "Yeah, I have school tomorrow."

"Then I guess I should get going…"

She was about to swim away, but I wanted her to be safe, "Wait." She looked up at me. "I really don't feel comfortable with you swimming all the way home. Can I please drive you back? It's a long walk, but I can carry you. You can wear my jacket. My car's at the edge of the woods, I can drive you home." She was shaking her head, "Please Bella."

"No, I really can't."

"Please Bella, I will be worried about you all night. What if you don't get home alright? I would never forgive myself."

"I'll be fine don't worry about it. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow around mid-day right?"

I wasn't so happy with her swimming home alone. But maybe she wasn't that comfortable with me. So I nodded my head, "Mid-day."

Then she dove under water and swam away. Once I couldn't smell her as strongly as I should, I ran back to my car. When I got in I put my head on my steering wheel. I was moving too fast. I shouldn't have offered to take her home. But I was more worried that she wouldn't get home okay. If only she told me where she lived, I could track down her smell, just to make sure that she was okay. But I couldn't do that.

I started the car and I started to drive back home. Once I got home Alice and Jasper were back. Jasper and Emmett were watching TV and Alice and Rosalie were reading magazines.

When I walked in Alice looked up at me, she put down her magazine and then said, "We need to talk."

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask. Also, me and my friend are writing another story at the moment, so this one might take longer to update, i've already finished chapter 8, but it depends when i get a chance to post it! So pleaseee review! **

CHAPTER FIVE

EPOV

I looked into Alice's thoughts, _Let's talk in the woods okay?_

I nodded my head. Then we both ran out into the forest. Once we were far away enough from the rest of our family, we stopped. There was a broken log, both Alice and I sat on it.

I turned to Alice, "What did you see?"

"You're never around anymore. You are always on your own either going 'hunting' by yourself or just going into the woods by yourself. And then just today I get a vision of some girl."

I looked up at her, "What did you see with the girl?"

She was blocking her thoughts from me, and I didn't like it when she did that, "Stop blocking your thoughts." My tone was angrier then I wanted it to be.

"Edward, listen to me, I'm not upset or mad. I just want to know who this girl is."

I looked down, "Her name is Bella. I met her one day while I was running in the forest. She was at a little waterfall area, swimming. We just started talking and, she's so beautiful. Well you saw her in your vision. She's different. But different in a good way. She has a different life style then most humans. And, I can't stop thinking about her."

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else? I met this beautiful angel one day, and I can't stop thinking about her. She's on my mind every single second. And her blood, her blood smells better then anything I have ever smelled. I want to just bite her and taste her every second I'm with her. But I don't, because I can't, I would never do that. But what if I do? I am so selfish to just be near her, but I can't help it."

Alice still wasn't saying anything so I continued, "And, I don't know if it means anything, but I can't read her mind. I don't know why, I don't really understand that, but I don't care. I don't care about anything but _her _any more. And, it scares me. I don't know what is going through my mind anymore. All I can think about is her beautiful face, her beautiful smile, her voice. I don't know what to do."

I was practically shaking by now. Then Alice said, "Edward, I think that you're just in love."

I shook my head, "Does it even matter? I am a monster! I've killed people, I could kill her. And I am so selfish because I keep being with her. But I just can't help it." I paused for a second, "I'm in love with her Alice, I know that. But if I stay with her, I'm ruining her life. Alice, I can't just do that to her, a beautiful angel like her doesn't deserve to be like someone like me."

"It doesn't matter who you are and who she is. You two will have problems, know that, but if you love her does it even matter?"

I said, "Should I tell her who we are?"

"I don't know. If you trust her, and if she loves you back then it doesn't matter who you are. If you want to be with her then you will have to be with her, but that's a choice that you have to make."

I didn't say anything for a few moments, then I said, "What did you see Alice?"

"I think that I want to keep that to myself."

"Alice."

"Please Edward. You will know soon enough."

I let out a small sigh, "Fine. Why don't you head back home? While I'm out here I might as well get some hunting done."

"Okay, remember, I am always here if you need anything."

"Thank you."

She smiled, "What else are sisters for?"

I smiled as she ran off. I sat on the log with my head in my hands for a few more minutes. Then I started running to hunt.

BPOV

When I was swimming back I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. I was sad that I couldn't actually take up on his offer for him to take me home, but it was the thought that counts. No other boy has ever been that kind to me. Sure a few boys have asked me out and everything, but none of them did anything or said anything like that. But Edward wasn't like other boys I knew, he was different. He was human for one thing, but I don't think that mattered much.

I wanted to talk to someone about this, I wanted to tell someone that I was the happiest girl in the world right now. But I didn't have any friends. I had a few friends back when I was living with my mom. But since I moved here I've been somewhat isolated. I've always been more interested with humans. My dad didn't really like that I didn't talk to many of us, but I didn't care. I especially didn't care now I just wanted to be with Edward.

When I swam back to my house Charlie was awake, and he was waiting for me. This could not be good. When I entered the house Charlie swam up to me and said, "Where were you?"

I never was a good liar, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a little swim."

He took a deep breath, "I was worried about you. You really shouldn't go out by yourself at this time of night,"

"I'm sorry. I promise next time I won't go out so late."

"Thank you. Now why don't you go to sleep?"

I nodded my head and went to my room, at least he didn't suspect anything. I would be in a lot of trouble if I was found talking to a human. So I went to my room and fell fast asleep with more dreams of Edward.

The next day I woke up a little later then usual. I decided that I would swim around a little before heading towards my little cove. About an hour or two later of just pure swimming I decided to head to my cove. After I got over there I immediately went outside.

Edward was sitting with his pants rolled up and his feet in the water. When he saw me come out of the waterfall he smiled. I couldn't help but blush. I swam over to him slowly, I didn't want my tail to show. It was a cloudy day yet again, but as long as Edward was here I didn't care.

When I got to him I put my hands on the ground next to him. "How was school today?"

He smiled a gorgeous crooked grin, "It was okay. But my day has just gotten better"

I couldn't help but blush again.

Then he said, "Did you have school today?"

I shook my head, "I had school yesterday and I have school tomorrow."

"Oh."

I decided to be brave, I really wanted to know, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

His eyes shot down to meet mine. His beautiful eyes. "No."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He looked down again, "No."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, her was gorgeous, he was probably lying, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You seriously have never had a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "No, what about you? You probably have guys around you all the time."

"Well I mean some people have asked me out and everything, but that was a while ago. I've never actually been on a date or anything. I tend to isolate myself a lot."

He looked down and then mumbled, "Me too."

Then I realized something, he hadn't talked about any of his friends, "Do you have any friends?"

"Well I have my family."

"Oh, so you don't really talk to many people besides your family."

"Not really. What about you?"

"I've met a few nice people in my town, but they're not really my friends. You're the only person that I've actually hung out with because I wanted to. So I guess that I would consider us friends."

"Just friends?"

I was a little confused by his question, "Well I mean…."

He cut me off, "I want to me more then just friends."

I didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't know what to say, he actually liked me. Then I said, "Me too."

We were both smiling so wide. Then Edward said, "I want to try something. But you can't move okay?"

I was a little confused. But I nodded my head. Then he bent down slowly and before I knew it his lips were on mine. He was kissing me. It was the most perfect moment that I could ask for. I tried to hard not to move, but it was hard. Then too soon he pulled away. He didn't pull too far away. He was only a few inches, maybe less away from my face. But just enough so I could look into his eyes.

I knew that we were both grinning wildly. Then he said, "You're beautiful."

This surprised me. Nobody ever told me that I was beautiful. I was one of the most plain girls that I've ever known. And I knew that I was probably blushing. Then he said, "I love it when you blush."

Then I said, "I love you." I didn't know what I was saying until those words left my mouth.

He put his cold lips on mine again for a quick second. Then he said, "I love you too."

We kissed again, this time a little longer. I could not be happier then for that exact moment.

**I hope you guys liked that! Sorry if i take a while to update, but me and my friend are writing a office/twilight fanfic crossover, check it out, its hilarious. Also, please review!! I'm already done with chapter eight, but I don't like to update unless i know that people are reading it! Thanks. REVIEW PLEASE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that so many people like this story. I'm sorry, but this chapter is mad short. That only means a faster update though...with more reviews...hopefully. so...enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

EPOV

As it got later Bella had to had back home. So we both left. But I knew that I would see her again tomorrow. I still didn't like the idea of her going home alone, but there wasn't much that I could do about it.

When I got home there was a note saying that the rest of the family went out hunting. I decided to play a little piano. A new melody came to my mind. I thought of Bella and only Bella when I wrote it. I couldn't believe it. She loved me. She loved _me. _How is it possible for a beautiful angel like her to love me? A monster. I was selfish to stay with her to be with her, but I just couldn't help it. I loved her. And tomorrow night I would tell her what I was. If she was scared, I would never see her again, but it would be the best. But if she wasn't scared, well I didn't know what would happen.

BPOV

After school I immediately went to my cove. I couldn't believe that Edward loved me back. It was amazing. But we couldn't be together, I knew that. I couldn't live out of water, and he couldn't live in water.

When I got to the cove he was in the water. He had a pair of swimming trunks on. But I knew that I couldn't be here while he was _in _the water. He could probably see my fins. And if he got too close he would definitely be able to feel them. And I couldn't have that happen. I was panicking. I was about to swim away, but Edward saw me first.

"Hey. I decided if you couldn't come out of the water, I would come in the water."

"I um, I have to go." I started to swim away but Edward swam up to me first. "No wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please don't go."

"I um, it's not your fault, I just um, I just have to go."

With that I swam away as fast as I could without him being able to see my tail. I didn't want to leave. But I knew that if he was too close, he would be able to know who I was and I didn't want that. He just wouldn't understand. I would probably never see him again. He might tell people, our entire population could be in trouble and it would be all my fault. So I swam back home with tears in my eyes.

EPOV

I didn't know what I did wrong. Maybe I was getting to close to her. Maybe we were going too fast. Maybe she still wasn't comfortable with me. I messed up. I didn't know why or how I messed up. But I messed up. I didn't know if she would ever want to see me again. When she swam away I wanted to follow her, to stop her, but I obviously did something wrong.

I sat in the water area for a few more minutes, then I got out and put my clothes back on over my swim trunks.

Then I got out of the water and sat on the edge. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I let this wonderful girl go. Maybe it was for the better, she didn't deserve me. But I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be with her so badly. I had to find a way to apologize to get her back.

BPOV

I screwed up. I over reacted. He probably will never want to see me again. I waited a few hours and then I went back to my cove. I didn't want to go to the surface, but I wanted to be in my own area. So when I reached the other side of the waterfall I just laid on the floor of the water.

I don't know how long I laid there but I decided that I wanted to come up to the surface. When I came up, he was there. He was sitting with his hands in his head. When I came up he immediately lifted his head to look at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

I swam closer to him, "You shouldn't be sorry, you didn't do anything."

He mumbled mostly to himself, "Obviously I did _something _wrong."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that. I was just, I just over reacted is all, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I just, I um I've just…"

"You don't need to explain."

I nodded my head.

Then he said, "I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know if it was the right time."

I looked up at him, "You can tell me anything."

"I don't really know how to say this…"

"Edward, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal."

I was a little confused by what he meant, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a vampire."

**I know, I'm really sorry for the shortness, and sorry for the cliffe. But reviews will help me update faster! I swear. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry again for the updates not being as soon, but my friend and I are working on another fanfic together, and school is starting in two weeks, I'm trying to finish it before school though! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

EPOV

I didn't really know how she would take it. But I knew that I needed to tell her, it was who I am, it was wrong lying to her. But what if she didn't believe me?

"A vampire?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"So you drink…"

"No, oh no. I'm what you call a vegetarian. It's when you don't drink humans, just animals."

"What kinds of animals…"

"Just other kinds of animals, ones that you find in the woods."

She looked a little scared, "Do you um, drink animals from the water?"

"Not really."

Relief seemed to cross her face, "Okay."

"So you believe me?"

She looked a little confused, "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Well it's not something that most people can wrap their heads around."

"Well, there's no good reason for why you would lie to me…"

I nodded my head.

"But I'm a little confused."

I let out a small chuckle, "I thought you would be."

"So the rest of your family…"

"Vampires. We were all changed by Carlisle. I was the first one changed by him. We live forever."

"So vampires can't die?"

"Well there are ways, it take a lot of work, but there are ways."

"So you all pretend to be humans."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. We go to high school and then move to another town and sort of start all over again."

She looked down, "Oh, so you'll be leaving soon."

"Not as soon as I was going to. I've never told any human this before Bella."

Then she mumbled, "You still haven't."

I was a little confused, "What?"

Her head shot up, "Oh nothing. So can you do anything special being a vampire?"

"Well, we're strong, stronger then humans, we can run fast, really fast, and well some of us have other abilities."

"Like what? Do you have any abilities?"

"Well, my sister, Alice can see the future, my brother Jasper can control and sense people's emotions. And I can read minds."

Her face turned extremely pale when I said that, "So you can read my mind?"

"No, for some reason I can't read your mind."

Color seemed to finally come back to her face. "Why not?"

"I still don't really know. I think that maybe your mind just works differently then others."

She nodded her head, "So you really don't drink humans?"

I shook my head, "No. I mean we still can smell them, and it takes a lot of self control not to drink them. But some humans smell better then others, like you for instance. You smell better then anything I have ever smelled."

"Is it hard to control yourself around me?"

"A little, but I can manage. The more I'm around you the more that I get used to your smell, and it's easier to control myself. It gets a little hard the first time I smell you each day."

"Oh. So do you sleep in coffins in the day time?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nope, just a myth, we actually don't sleep at all. And we don't turn into bats either. And we don't have fangs, just sharp teeth."

She also laughed. Then I said, "Are you afraid?"

She looked up at me confused, "Afraid of what?"

"Of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Bella, I'm a vampire, I drink blood. I could kill you in five seconds."

"But you haven't"

"But I could lose control any second, I'm putting your life in danger by just being around you."

She let out a small whisper, "I trust you."

"But you shouldn't"

"But I do."

There were a few second of silence then she said, "I don't care if you're a vampire. That doesn't matter to me."

"You are truly amazing."

She let a small blush form on her cheeks, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked towards the edge of the little lake area. There was a small ray of sunlight just a few feet from the water. I wanted to show her who I was, truly.

"Can I show you something?"

She nodded her head. Then I got up and walked toward the sunlight. Right before I stepped into the sun I looked at Bella her eyes were on mine. Then I smiled and stepped into the sunlight.

BPOV

When he stepped into the sunlight he was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. The way he glowed, it was beautiful. I didn't care that he was a vampire. I didn't care about the risk. I was more amazed that he actually loved me. I was the ugliest girl in the entire ocean, how could he love me? It just didn't seem possible.

I never thought that I would be able to find any happiness, but there he was. But I knew that we couldn't be together. I was a mermaid. I couldn't leave the water. I knew what I could do. There was some magic to the mermaid world. It was something that we could turn on and off easily. We had the power to bring someone to the sea with us. We could make them breathe underwater. But then they would never be able to breathe out of water. Mermaid could breathe in and out of water, we just couldn't get our fins dry. To bring them into our world, but they would live there forever, until they died at least. And he could never die. So I couldn't do that to him. He would never see his family again. I could never do that to him.

Then he stepped out of the sunlight and walked back to me. He must have been able to see the sorrow on my face because he then said, "What's wrong?"

I looked down, "You're beautiful."

He let out a small chuckle, one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard, "It's kind of a vampire thing. We look beautiful to distract our prey."

"Oh."

"But why are you sad?"

I tried to force a smile on my face, "I'm not sad."

I knew that he didn't believe me but he let it pass. Then he sat down next to the edge of the water. "I want you to meet my family."

I was immediately worried. I couldn't meet his family, "I don't think that I can."

"I'll drive to your town and pick you up."

"My father…"

"Oh. He doesn't know that you come here?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well then maybe tomorrow I could bring you some clothes and we can leave from here?"

"I can't do that. I just can't I'm sorry. I want to meet your family I really do, I just can't."

I knew that after he told me what he was I should be able to tell him what I was, but I couldn't. I knew that he wouldn't look at me the same way. I just couldn't it was too hard, I don't think I could take that kind of rejection.

He knew that I was hiding something. I could see it in his eyes, "Okay. Maybe later."

"Yeah, maybe." I was avoiding his eyes, I knew that I was a terrible liar.

I looked up to the sky, it was getting dark. I knew that I had to leave, I didn't want my father to catch me sneaking in again. He must have caught me looking up to the sky, "You probably have to go right?"

I nodded my head, "I need to get home before my father does."

"Okay, so then I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Then he leaned down and kissed my gently on my lips. He said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Then I swam back home.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! It will make me update faster, really it will, it will also remind me. :D. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Just wow. 12 reviews!! I know that it's not really a lot compared to other people, but thank you! I'm really happy that you all like this story! I am trying to hurry the updates because school starts in a little over a week, so I will hopefully be done by then. But, we'll see. So..enjoy!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

EPOV

Bella was truly and angel. I told her that I was a monster and _she didn't care. _I didn't deserve her I knew that. But I loved her, more then I thought it was possible. When I was driving back home Alice wrapped her arms around me, "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

I looked around to the rest of my family, Rosalie and Emmett weren't there, I could tell that Rosalie wasn't happy with me being in love with a human, and Emmett went basically wherever Rosalie was. Jasper was reading a book on the couch. Carlisle was still at work and Esme was out in the garden.

Alice's arms were still wrapped around me. "When can we meet her?"

I looked down, "It's complicated."

Alice then said, "Well I haven't seen that much of the future. But you two need to get out of that meadow area. Maybe I could buy her some clothes! That's a good idea, this way we would be able to meet her!"

"No Alice, she's won't be comfortable with that." I didn't know how to ask her, but I wanted to know, "Um Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see her meeting you all?"

Alice shook her head, "I just see you two at that waterfall area. Nothing interesting."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go and play some piano. So don't mind me."

I walked over to my piano and let my fingers drum over the keys. I could get so lost in my music, but Bella was still always on my mind. She loved me, even as a monster. I didn't deserve her, but I stayed with her anyways, because I loved her and she loved me.

The next day came too slowly. As soon as I could I headed back to Bella. I didn't know if she would be there that early, but I couldn't stand to be away from her. So I left the house without a word to my family, Alice knew where I was going, and I'm pretty sure that everyone else did too.

When I got to the edge of the water I could smell her, close, but I couldn't see her. I got a little nervous. But after I waited a few minutes I decided to go under the waterfall and see if she was there. What if she was hurt? So I was able to move so fast that the water didn't touch me. I was now under the waterfall.

BPOV

I swam over to my meadow area a little earlier then usual. When I got outside Edward wasn't there. So I headed back into my little cove. I looked around one more time. Then I got up out of the water and let my fins have a little air.

I closed my eyes and smiled. It had been a while since my fins had been out of the water, it felt so good. I don't know how long I sat there for, but my fins weren't getting that dry. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt me. Then I hurt a noise. I opened my eyes quickly and I saw Edward staring at me.

I didn't move. His eyes were looking straight into mine. And I couldn't think of anything to say, I couldn't do anything. I didn't even realize that he was coming closer to me. Then he sat down next to me.

He put a hand over my tail, not touching it. He looked down at his hand then back into my eyes, "May I?"

Slowly I nodded my head. Then he put his hand on my tail and gently started stroking it. His hand felt so…comforting. He was cold, and hard, but it felt good. Then he removed his hand and put it on my neck, then he gently and slowly leaned his lips down to kiss me.

After what felt like forever, but still not long enough, he pulled away. That's when I realized that I should prepare myself for rejection. He probably hated me for lying to him. He probably was scared of me, never wanted to talk to me again. He hated me I knew it. At that thought I started crying, I just couldn't help it.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug then he started stroking my hair, "Love, what's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything, I just kept crying. Then he pulled me into his chest and continued to stroke my hair. I don't know how long we sat like that, but it must have been for a while because my tail was starting to get dry. Edward seemed to have understand this because he carefully picked me up, bridal style, except with fins, into the water. Even under the water he still didn't let go of me and I kept my face in his chest.

Finally my crying seemed to stop and I lifted up my head to look at him. Then he said, "Why are you crying love?"

"You must hate me."

Edward froze for a minute, then he pulled me into a kiss. "I could never hate you."

"But I lied to you."

"I don't care."

"But I'm a freak. I'm an ugly stupid freak."

He started rubbing small circles on my back, "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen, as well as one of the most intelligent, and you could never be a freak."

"But I'm a mermaid."

"And I'm a vampire."

"But at least you can act like a human. You can walk, you can talk to humans. It's easier for you to be able to pretend to be a human. But look at me. I could never have legs, never. I could never be normal."

"Normal is never good. I don't care what you are. I would never hate you, never. And if you think I love you any less, you're wrong."

"How could you love someone like me?"

"How could I not love someone like you? You're perfect in every way." I felt a small blush come up to my cheeks as he said this.

Then he continued, "How could you love a monster like me? I could kill you in any second. I've killed people before."

"Don't ever call yourself a monster. I don't care how many people you've killed and I don't care if I'm risking my life by being with you, I love you."

"I love you too, that's why I don't care what you are."

"You really mean that?"

He nodded his head, "I really mean that."

Then he said, "You're still Bella and I'm still Edward."

"But we can never be together normally."

"So what, we will find a way to be together."

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and leaned my head back in his chest, with his arms wrapped around me.

EPOV

Bella was a mermaid, I didn't care. I was a little upset that she didn't tell me sooner, even after I told her what I was, but I didn't care. I loved her more then I thought it was possible to love someone. And I never wanted to leave her, never wanted to be away from her. I wanted to spend every moment with her. I couldn't live without her.

I still held Bella in my arms, her head was resting on my chest. Then she looked down at my clothing.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, you're clothes are soaked."

I smiled at her, "So?"

"Well it's it uncomfortable?"

I laughed, "No, it's not uncomfortable. I could never be uncomfortable with you in my arms, besides I'm a vampire."

"Oh, right."

Then she rested her head on my chest again. I began to hum a song that I wrote on my piano the other night for her. Slowly I felt Bella falling asleep in my arms, I looked up into the sky, it was dark, almost pitch black. I realized that Bella would need to be heading home. But I didn't want to wake her. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to wake her up, it was better for her to not get in trouble.

So gently I shook her shoulders, "Bella. Bella love. You have to wake up, you need to get back home."

She nuzzled her face closer to my chest and then yawned and looked up to me.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either. But won't Charlie worry?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I still need to prepare dinner." Then she paused, "I wish you were able to come with me."

I paused for a moment, of course I could go with her. I could breath underwater. But what if someone saw us? It wouldn't exactly look normal. "Well technically I could. I don't need to breath."

She lifter her head up to look at me, "You don't?"

I shook my head, "No I don't."

"So then you can…"

"Yes, but what if someone saw me?"

Bella looked down, "You're right. But you'll be here tomorrow right?"

I nodded my head, "Of course love."

"So I'll see you then."

I nodded my head and then kissed her on her forehead, "Until tomorrow."

She smiled, "Until tomorrow."

Then I let go of her and she swam under the water, back home.

**Review please! It will remind me to update faster, i swear. :D. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Now they both know of each other. But that doesn't make anything easier. Sigh. Enjoy this chapter! **

CHAPTER NINE

BPOV

I got home just a few seconds before Charlie did. Quickly I started to prepare dinner. Then he swam into the "house."

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"It was good, I swam around a bit."

Charlie nodded his head, "That's nice. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, can we wait until dinner?"

"Of course."

After a few minutes I was done with dinner. I get it on the table and Charlie and I started to eat.

"So Char- Dad, what did you want to tell me?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, you're about to turn 17."

I nodded my head, "Yeah…"

"And I understand that you are still young and not really thinking about this yet, but this is around the age when most of us think about this."

"What are you talking about?"

Charlie continued, "I think that it's time that you found someone to be with. You're reaching that age. In about two years you're going to be done with school. And you need to be able to start a family, you know that our life-spand isn't as long as humans."

"What are you saying?"

"Well I think that you need to start dating."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not going to start dating. I know everyone in this 'town', nobody's interested in me and I'm not interested in any of them."

"Bella, you don't socialize with anyone, how would you know? You're never around town anymore, you don't invite anyone over."

"So what? Why do I need someone to be happy?"

"What else are you going to do with your life?"

"Well Dad, look at you."

"But I have a daughter, I've already done my job."

I couldn't believe he was actually saying this, "Not everyone has to have children."

"That's because they don't try, they don't want to be a part of society. Bella, you know that the mermaid population is running short, its everyone's job to keep it running."

"So let other people do that, not me."

Quickly I got up from the table and headed out the house.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

And with that I left and headed back towards my meadow, with tears in my eyes.

EPOV

I got home relatively fast. Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs, Carlisle was at work, Jasper was reading a book and Alice was reading a magazine. When Alice saw me her eyes lit up. Then she ran over to me, "How was your _date?_"

"It wasn't a date." Then I realized, did Alice know what Bella was. "Alice did you see anything?"

Alice shook her head, "Just you two hanging out in that waterfall area, why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Then Alice smiled, "Why, did you two do something that you would rather not let me see? Something intimite?" Alice started to roll her eyebrows.

"Alice! No, I just wanted to know."

Alice started laughing, "I'm just kidding."

Then Alice froze, I could tell that she was having a vision. Slowly the view of Bella came into my view. She was crying. She was by the waterside with her head out of the water. Before Alice had time to say anything I headed towards that water area.

I ran faster then I have ever ran possibly in my life. When I got there I could see her, crying. Quickly I jumped into the water and pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and continued sobbing. I started to stroke her hair.

"Shhh, Bella, it's going to be alright."

She just buried herself more into my chest. After a few minutes her crying started to slow down. "Love? What's wrong?"

She looked up to me then she said, "My father thinks that I should start dating. He says that I need to find someone and start a family."

I stiffened. I thought about someone else with their hands on my Bella. _My _Bella. But then I realized something. Her father wanted her to have something that I couldn't give her.

So I said, "Do you want to start dating?"

Bella shook her head, "No! Why would I do that? I already have you."

"But I can't give you a normal life, or a family."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder, "I don't care. I just want to be with you. I've never had a normal life and I've never wanted one."

Then she paused for a second, she said, "Let's just run away from here. Away from everything and everyone." Then she started crying violently again, "But I can't run away. I can't even swim away. I'm stuck in this stupid world forever there's nowhere to go."

"Love, it's okay, we can work things out. It's not going to be easy, but we already knew that. Running, or swimming, or just leaving our problems definitely won't solve anything."

Her crying seemed to slow down then she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she sat up straighter, she started laughing, "Edward, your clothes are soaked again."

I looked down, "Oh yeah, I guess I should bring a pair of swim trunks next time."

She laughed again, I loved to see her smile, then she said, "Tomorrow let's meet somewhere besides this waterfall. Let's meet by the ocean."

I nodded my head, "Okay, which ocean?"

"Where is the closest beach to you?"

I knew that I couldn't go down to La Push, but there was another beach, longer away, but it was worth the drive. So I told her where it was, she said it was a little far but it would be okay, it wasn't that much swimming for her. I kissed her goodbye and we planned to meet next to the ocean tomorrow. Then I ran back home.

BPOV

He was always able to make a situation like this better. We were going to meet in the ocean next time. I couldn't be happier. When I got home Charlie was already asleep, I guess he didn't worry about me that much. So I slowly drifted off to sleep. School was already out, so I didn't have to worry about that. I went to sleep that night only thinking of one thing…Edward.

The next morning I woke up and swam directly to the beach that Edward was going to be at. It was a long swim and I didn't want to keep him waiting for too long. After a long swim I was finally able to get towards the shore. I was still far away enough that no humans would swim around here. But there weren't any humans at the beach anyways. I looked out of the water. The sun wasn't shining brightly, but it was still relatively light outside.

I started swimming closer to the shore, then I saw someone, Marilyn, she was in my class, she was also a mermaid. I didn't know what she was going so close to shore, we weren't aloud to be this close. But I couldn't let her see me, or Edward. But Edward would be coming soon, and he would expect me to be here. Maybe when Edward came Marilyn would get scared and swim back.

So I started to head further away from Marilyn, hoping that she would be able to see me, that's when I heard it. That noise, that beautiful music that a mermaid was able to sing when she or he wanted to bring someone into the ocean. I turned around, I saw exactly who she was singing too…Edward.

**Oooh, Cliffe. :D. Sorry for that, but I will try to update faster. Just review and reminds me, I tend to be forgetful sometimes. :D. Also if there are any questions just ask me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I loved them. I have a really big apology at the bottom of the page, I already finished the story, 12 chapters, but they way I added James, almost exactly like in Twilight. I am really sorry for that. I hope that nobody hates me for being so uncreative, I am truly sorry. Please don't be mad. **

CHAPTER TEN

Quickly I swam over to Marilyn and tackled her under the water so that she could no longer sing to Edward.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?" she asked me, quickly I let go of her arm.

"Me?! What about you? What are you doing? You know that you're not supposed to be doing that."

"But did you see him? He was gorgeous, and he could be all mine."

I started to shake my head, "No, you can't just do that."

Then Marilyn realized where we were, "What are you doing here Bella?"

"I just wanted to go for a swim. What about you?"

"I just wanted to go for a swim as well…then I saw him. I'm going to bring him with me, and you can't stop me."

I grabbed her arm again, "Oh yes I can. He doesn't deserve that."

"Oh shut up Bella. You don't know what you're talking about. I can bring him under so easily. And have you ever seen someone more beautiful?"

"What would everyone else think?"

"Who cares? I was going to run away anyways. But now I can run away with him."

Marilyn was beautiful, even for a mermaid. Edward would fall in love with her so easily. I didn't stand a chance.

"I can't let you do that Marilyn."

"Let go of me, god you are so stupid. You know what everyone says about you? They say that you're the idiot girl who doesn't know anything. Her head is always in the seaweed. So why don't you carry your pathetic little tail back home and let me take this boy with me."

I felt tears come up in my eyes, but I pushed them away. I couldn't let her doom Edward to an eternity under the water.

"Marilyn, I suggest that you leave right now, I could tell everyone about this."

"So what? None of them matter, I'm outta this town. I just needed to find someone to come with me, and I've found him."

She got out of my grip and started to swim up to the shore. I followed her. When I got to the surface I saw that Edward was gone.

"You idiot! You scared him away. Now he's gone. You are such a freak Bella."

Then she started to swim back under the water. I didn't move. What if she succeeded? What if she was able to drag Edward down under? What would I do? After a few minutes I felt two cold arms wrap around me.

I almost screamed but then I heard his voice, "Are you okay?"

I turned around, "Edward?"

He smiled at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but how did you…"

"I heard the entire conversation from underwater. I have vampire hearing."

"You heard the entire conversation?"

He nodded his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you could have brought me with you."

I paused for a second, "I couldn't do that to you. You would live forever under the water."

He kissed me on the cheek, "But I would be living with you."

I looked down and then I mumbled, "I would die eventually."

"I would follow soon after."

"You would be leaving your family behind."

"But I would be with you."

I shook my head, "You'll get bored with me eventually."

The slight smile on his lips immediately went away, "I would never get bored with you."

Then I realized something, "You can breathe under the water."

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah."

"So why do I have to bring you with me? Can't you come on your own?"

Edward froze for a second, "I guess that I could, but it would feel more official if you brought me with you."

"Does it really matter?"

"I was able to hear her thoughts, if you sang to me, I would belong to you. I already belong to you, but why can't you do this to make it more official?"

"It doesn't matter if it's official or not. I love you and you love me and we don't need anything to prove that. I'm not doing this to you, sure we would be able to live together in an easier manner, but you have a life outside of the water."

He didn't say anything, then I said, "Let's just drop it okay?"

He nodded his head, "Can we at least think about it?"

I let out a sigh, "Later okay?"

He nodded his head then he let go of my waist and said, "Race you, to those rocks over there."

Then he started swimming, "No fair! You have vampire speed."

"You have a tail!"

I swam after him and we spent the rest of the day just swimming around and having fun, forgetting about the world around us.

EPOV

Once the day was over I headed back home. I ran straight up to my room and got changed into some dry clothing. When I came downstairs I realized that we had some visitors. Quickly I looked through their thoughts. Their names were Laurent, Victoria, and James.

Their thoughts didn't seem that dangerous, they were just curious.

Then Carlisle said, "This is Edward. Edward this is Laurent. Victoria and James. They are nomad vampires."

Then Laurent said, "Your way of life is very interesting. You don't feed on humans."

I shook my head, "No we don't. I'm guessing that you do feed on humans."

Then James said, "They do, I enjoy water animals more."

I froze, water animals. Then I heard his thoughts. _Mermaid blood is the best there is._

Then James walked up to me. He smelled me, "Did you hunt in the ocean today?"

I shook my head, "I just went for a swim is all."

Then he smiled, "Mermaids. Did you see any?"

I froze. Then Alice had a vision. _Bella was swimming by the ocean, waiting for me. You could see her tail a little bit. Then James came and attacked her. _The vision ended there. Then Alice turned to me and thought, _Is Bella a…"_

I looked at Alice and slowly moved my eyes up and down, she understood.

Then James said, "Mermaids taste the best, you should try them some time. They also give you more energy."

I still didn't say anything, "So you were around a mermaid, yet you didn't hunt her?"

"I didn't see any mermaids."

"I can smell one on you."

"You must be mistaken."

Then he smiled, "You can't hide her forever you know."

Then he pulled away and sat back down. I still didn't move. Carlisle talked with them about a few other things. But all I could think about was Bella and how I had to protect her. I just didn't know how I could do that.

**I hope that you liked that. I have to say sorry though, because after this, it's going to be a lot like Twilight, with James and all, sorry for that. But the ending is going to be slightly different. Please review to let me know that you're not extremely upset at me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it took soooo long to update, but I've been pretty darn busy. But the next chapter is the last one, sorry to say. I'm glad that nobody has killed me for bringing James into the story...yet. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

BPOV

When I got home I started to prepare dinner. Charlie came in after I was done. When we finished dinner he said, "There have been a few murders going on."

"What kind of murders?"

"Well, a lot of our kind, have gone missing. Some say shark attacks. But I'm not really so sure. I want you stay away from shark areas. Don't go that far away from town okay?"

I nodded my head, "Okay."

Then we finished dinner and we both went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and Charlie was already gone. Quickly I made myself something to eat and then I headed towards my waterfall area. The path I took wasn't a dangerous one, there were no sharks.

When I got to my cove Edward was already in the water waiting for me. As soon as I got to him he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you alright?"

Then I said, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"There's a new vampire in town and he feeds on mermaids."

My eye widened, so it wasn't a shark, it was a vampire. "Oh."

"Bella, I don't want you to go near the surface anymore okay? I also don't think it would be a good idea for you to come here anymore. He would probably hunt in the woods, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But when would I see you again?"

He looked at me and then said, "They should be gone soon. They're nomad vampires so they don't stay in one place for a long time."

I looked down, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stay around others. Try not to be alone." I felt a tear fall from my face. Edward slowly wiped it away, "Bella, I'm sorry for this. I truly am. It's all my fault that he smelled you on me. I should have been more careful, but I promise you that we won't be separated for too long."

"What if they stay longer?"

Edward froze, "Then we will wait."

"I can't wait forever. I don't live for eternity like you."

"I know love, but my priority is making sure that you are okay. Once they leave I promise that I will find you again, I promise."

"Please don't leave Edward."

"I'm not leaving love. I'm going to be protecting this waterfall area okay? I'm going to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near the ocean. We won't be that far from each other, I promise." He took a pause, "Please, please be safe."

I nodded my head. Then Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Then I swam back to my town.

EPOV

It killed me to ask her not to see me again for a while. But I knew that I had to protect her. I knew that I couldn't be selfish anymore. I needed to protect her, and if that meant not seeing her for a while…so be it.

I ran back to my house to find that James, Victoria and Laurent were still there.

James immediately turned to me. He started smelling the air, "You met with the mermaid again."

I didn't say anything I just glared at him. He just laughed, "That's what I thought."

The rest of my family was still there. Alice had a worried expression on her face and Jasper was trying to comfort her. James continued, "I'm curious as to why you haven't killed her yet."

"I'm not a killer, unlike you,"

He ignored me and continued, "She must smell so sweet. I would kill her in a heartbeat." Then he started laughing again, "You've developed feelings for this mermaid haven't you?"

I still didn't say anything, he came closer and smelled me again, "She smells lovely. You wouldn't mind if I just tasted her now would you?"

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her."

"Possessive aren't we?"

"I swear if you touch her…"

He started laughing again. Then he turned to Victoria and Laurent, "I think that it's time for us to go."

Laurent then said, "I think that I'm going to stay here for a while."

James frowned and then him and Victoria ran off.

I turned to Carlisle, "We can't just let then go. They're going to kill Bella."

Then Carlisle said, "I'm guessing that Bella is this mermaid that we've been talking about."

I nodded my head. Then Carlisle turned to Laurent, "How strong is James?"

"He's a tracker. If he wants something, he doesn't mind fighting to get it. He likes a challenge, and that's exactly what you've presented to him."

Then Alice said, "He's going to go after Bella."

Laurent said, "Victoria and James are going to split up to find her. After one of them finds her, James will attack. I'm sorry but I can't help you anymore then this."

Laurent stood up and then said, "Thank you for your hospitability, and thank you. Good luck with saving your mermaid friend."

Then Laurent ran away.

I looked at Alice, "What's going to happen?"

"We have to split up. Emmett, Jasper, me, and you will go after James. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are going to follow Victoria. It's faster if we run and don't take the cars."

We nodded our heads and then ran off. Alice and I were the last ones to go. I turned to her and said, "Let me know if anything changes."

Alice nodded her head and then ran off. I did the same but went the other direction, quickly I was able to pick up on James' smell.

BPOV

I was sitting in my room just watching water particles pass my way. I decided that I needed to do something. I would swim around town, I wouldn't be alone, surely other people would be around.

I started to swim around. I saw Marilyn with her friends. When she saw me immediately she glared at me. I decided to not go that way. I swam further away from her. I didn't want to deal with her, ever. After a few minutes of swimming I found that there wasn't anyone else around. I was about to turn around, but then I heard a scream. Someone was hurt, I needed to help them.

The scream became more noticeable, it was coming from the surface, it was my mother's scream. Quickly I swam to the surface. I looked around. I didn't see my mother anywhere. I was pretty close to a beach. There was nobody on the beach luckily. But the screaming got louder, it was coming from the shore. I swam towards it.

I got close enough to shore to make out figures. I still didn't see my mother, but as I swam closer to the shore the screaming got louder. Then I got to the shore. There was a tape recorder their with my mother's voice on it. I pressed the stop button and then threw the tape recorder into the ocean. Then I heard a voice.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading that. The next chapter will be the last one, I will try to update asap! Please review! They will remind me to update it, i tend to be a little forgetful, sorry. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you all enjoyed this story, because this is the last chapter. So enjoy! Also the song for this entire story is Sea of Love by Cat Power. :D. **

CHAPTER TWELVE

BPOV

_Then I heard a voice._

"Hello there."

I looked up. Standing before me was a man. His skin was white, white as Edward's. Then I said, "Where's my mother?"

He smiled, "Your mother's fine."

I looked where I threw the tape recorder, "But that…"

He laughed, "Technology these days huh? But I'm so glad that you followed it."

I looked back up at him, "What do you want with me?"

Then he grabbed my wrist, not so gently and pulled it to his nose, "You smell too good to pass up."

He moved his nose up and down my arm. I tried to get away but his cold hand was too strong. "You're going to taste so good."

Then I realized it, this was the vampire Edward was talking about, the vampire that I was supposed to stay away from. When I felt his grip loosen I quickly pulled away and started to swim back into the ocean. But James was too fast. He grabbed my waist. And threw me onto the sand.

"We wouldn't want to get blood into the ocean now would we?"

I just sat there on the sand, trembling. I had to get back into the water, I couldn't stay out here too long. James started to come closer to me. Then I looked at my hand, there was a cut on it, probably from his sharp nails. I saw the blood come from the wound. James took my hand and started to smell it, "Definitely a sweet smell. I wonder why Edward hasn't tasted you yet." Then he slowly licked my wound and swallowed, it stung so badly.

"Mmmm…tasty."

He was about to bite into my arm, but then he was pulled off of me. I looked up, Edward had flung him to a tree. The tree violently broke in two pieces and James got up. Edward was about to come towards me but then James pushed him into a tree. His arm was pushing Edward's neck into the tree.

"You came alone?"

Edward didn't say anything, he was just trying to get him out of James' grip. Then James picked Edward up and threw him across the beach. James came up to me and took my arm, then he dug his teeth into my arm. I cried out in pain. It hurt to much. After that everything went blurry. I saw Edward throw James to the floor then two large figures started attacking him. I saw a flame and then the flame grew. I heard James' screaming and then it quieted down.

I felt myself being picked up. Then I heard a males voice, "You have to get the venom out of her. Edward, before it's too late."

"I don't know if I can."

"Edward, you have to do it now."

Then I felt Edward's cold lips on my arm and him sucking. I felt everything becoming more blurry. I also felt my self finding it harder to breathe. I tried to speak but it was hard. I managed to say, "Water."

Then the same man's voice said, "Edward, she needs water. Take her into the ocean."

I felt myself in Edward's hands and then I felt water finally surround me. I was able to breathe again. Quickly I threw my arms around Edward's neck. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Love, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Then Edward said, not to me but someone else, "Is she going to be okay?"

I heard a male's voice "We can't take her to a hospital, but she didn't lose that much blood. The venom is all out of her. So she should be fine, she just shouldn't leave the water."

I felt Edward nod his head. Then I heard the other people leave.

"Bella love? Are you alright?"

I picked my head up and looked into his eyes, they were filled with worry. I nodded my head, "Yeah. I just needed to catch my breath for a second."

"Bella, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have come faster."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault Edward. Stop blaming yourself." Then I paused, "Is he dead now?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. He's not going to bother you again."

"Were the rest of the people you're family?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. They decided to give us some privacy." He held me closer, "I am so sorry. Does anything hurt?"

I looked down at my arm, there was a huge bite scar there. "This scar hurts a little, but not enough to have a great impact."

He leaned down and kissed the scar. Then I said, "Was it hard?"

He looked at me questioningly, "I mean, too suck the venom out."

"You're blood tastes sweeter then I even imagined."

"I'm sorry."

He let a weak smile play across his lips. "Don't be sorry."

I smiled and then leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Then I looked down. I let out a small groan.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, but you got your clothes soaked again."

Edward started laughing and then pulled me into a kiss.

_Two months later_

BPOV

I was in a my room. Alice was in a beautiful bathing suit and she was brushing my hair. Rosalie was helping her in the same colored bathing suit.

"Bella!" exclaimed Alice, "You look sooo beautiful."

"Ugh. I don't really like to dress up like this."

Then Rosalie said, "It's only for a little while."

"Ugh, fine."

I sat for a few more minutes while Alice and Rosalie continued to brush my hair. Then Alice said, "Comeon! It's time."

Then we swam towards the beach. Charlie didn't know what I was doing. But that didn't matter. We weren't as close as we could have been. Edward was my life now, and that's all that mattered.

When we got closet to the shore I saw all of these candles and rose petals in the water. I looked at Alice, "It's beautiful!"

There was a pathway for me to swim up to. Alice went closer to the shore along with Alice. Jasper, was standing next to Edward. Emmett was in the water with a book in his hands. I had come beautiful water flowers in my hand. Esme and Carlisle were also in the water looking at me. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks. Then I found Edward. He was looking directly at me. My favorite crooked smile played across his lips. Then I swam far enough that I was facing him.

Emmett's voice then rang out, "We are gathered here today to join together Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony…"

After we both said our vows Edward leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Then he carried me, bridal style and swam deeper into the ocean. He let go of me and then turned around to his family. Esme looked as if she was going to cry, even though she couldn't. Edward gave her a hug. Then he went over to hug Alice and Rosalie. He also gave a quick hug to Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle. Then he waved goodbye to all of them and we swam further into the ocean, where we would be each other's forever.

THE END

**How many of you thought that she was going to a prom? Well, now it's over :(. I hope that everyone enjoyed it! It's been a lot of fun writing it. I hope that you had a lot of fun reading it. School is starting soon, so I probably won't be writing any more any time soon. Maybe, I don't know. But PLEASE review!! I really want to know what everyone thought of it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
